murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Wheels of Thunder
"Hot Wheels of Thunder" is the seventeenth episode of Season Ten and the one hundred forty-ninth of the Murdoch Mysteries series. It first aired on March 13, 2017. Summary Murdoch's investigation into the death of a roller-skating champion takes him into a world of aggressive and ruthlessly competitive young women – the hell on wheels – one of them may be a killer. Character Revelations *Dr. Ogden and Miss James roller-skate, adding it to their other athletic skill sets. *Between themselves, Brackenreid and Murdoch have discussed George's interest in Miss Cherry; they share their approval and encouragment with George. *While William and Julia like Louise, she reveals another side to character to George. Continuity * Julia quizzes Rebecca, this time while roller-skating along a beachfront path. * The return of Nina Bloom affects George's relationship with Louise Cherry. * The Inspector gives Crabtree a good Brackenreid speech on women, supported by Murdoch. * All-round Olympian coach Brackenreid has some roller derby moves and strategies for Miss James' team. * Two Dr. Grace references are made. Historical References *'Roller skating races' underwent several boom-and-bust cycles throughout the 20th century. According to MM writer and producer Simon McNabb, roller derby was quite a craze in Victorian times. “''It started around the 1870s, died out and then came back. It seems like it resurges every 30 years''.” *"I was attacked! Why?! Why?! Why?!" is a Nancy Kerrigan / Tonya Harding rivalry reference. *'Horatio Alger Jr.' (1832 – 1899) was a prolific 19th-century American writer, best known for his many young adult novels His writings were characterized by the "rags-to-riches" narrative – the 'Horatio Alger Myth' the classic American success story – which had a formative effect on America during the Gilded Age. *During the Tang Dynasty (618–907), paper was folded and sewn into square bags to preserve the flavor of tea. The first Western tea bags were hand-sewn fabric bags, first appearing commercially around 1904. Trivia *Filmed at Cobourg beach with the old lighthouse in the background. *Guest star Carmilla Series' Natasha Negovanlis, a fellow Golden Screen Award Fan's Choice Top 3 contender along with Yannick Bisson and Hélène Joy, won the 2017 Fan's Choice award. *Murdoch Mysteries wins the 2017 Golden Screen Award for TV Drama or Comedy just before this episode's airing. *Actress Erin Agostino who plays Nina Bloom was not a roller skater before filming this episode. *"In memory of Jordan Christianson" appears in first frame of the end credits. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Kristian Bruun as Constable Jackson (mentioned) Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Katy Breier as Lydia Hall Guest Cast Erica Deutschman as Sophia Palmer Natasha Negovanlis as Mildred Preston Emily Coutts as Camille Morse Chelsea Leaman as Betty Dalton Sheri Godda as Laura Howard Uncredited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 1.PNG|Dr. Ogden and Miss James 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 2.PNG|Lydia Hall and Nina Bloom ask to skate along... 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 3.PNG|A skater breaks her neck in a fall 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 4.PNG|Is she a murder victim? Category:Season Ten